Films d'horreur à la sauce Varia
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quelques one-shots parodiant nos films d'horreur préférés. Attention, croquemitaines, créatures de cauchemar, voilà la Varia, les plus redoutables tueurs de l'Histoire, et ils n'ont peur de RIEN à part de voir un jour Lussuria en slip kangourou
1. ça

**Titre : Films d'horreur (à la sauce Varia)  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genres : Horreur - Humour  
**

**Rating : on va dire T. Après tout, nous parlons d'horreur !**

**Principe : chaque chapitre est sensé se rapporter à un film d'horreur. Mais je préviens, ce sera nettement sur le ton de l'humour. Après tout, nous sommes dans Reborn!**

**Chapitre 1 - ça (adaptation de Stephen King)  
**

* * *

Un enfant en ciré jaune courrait après un bateau en papier qui voguait dans les eaux tumultueuses du caniveau inondé par une pluie diluvienne qui créait d'immenses flaques dans lesquelles les bottes en caoutchouc du petit garçon plongeaient sans retenue, éclaboussant la route et le trottoir.

- Va petit bateau, va sur les flots !, encourageait joyeusement l'enfant.

C'est alors que le bateau approcha dangereusement d'une évacuation vers les égouts.

- Nooon !, se désespéra le gosse, accélérant pour chercher à le rattraper.

L'embarcation tournoya une ou deux fois avant de sombrer définitivement et de disparaître dans la gueule noire.

Le garçonnet jura et vînt s'accroupir face à l'ouverture, grimaçant de dépit. Il allait se

redresser quand il aperçu une drôle de lueur dans l'obscurité. Il se pencha à nouveau.

- Hello !

Le gamin sursauta de stupeur et tomba sur les fesses.

- Oh oh, je t'ai fait peur ?

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme dans un conte de fée. Dans l'égout se tenait un clown, un vrai. Avec un nez rouge, des touffes marrantes de chaque côté de son crâne chauve, le visage peint en blanc et un sourire peint par dessus le sien. Il tenait à la main une flopée de ballons. Et dans l'autre, son bateau.

- Tu veux ton bateau ? fit le clown, toujours souriant.

Le môme sourit à son tour, il ne pût s'en empêcher. Le sourire du clown avait quelque chose de communicatif.

- Un peu que je le veux, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant le trou.

Il tendit une main hésitante, mais se reprit :

- Mon Papa m'a dit de ne jamais rien accepter d'un inconnu.

- Ton Papa a parfaitement raison, admit le clown du fond de son égout, toujours souriant, les yeux étrangement brillants. C'est pourquoi je vais me présenter. Je suis Gripsou le clown cabriolant ! Voilà, nous ne sommes plus des étrangers maintenant.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le gamin en fronçant le nez pour chasser une goutte de pluie.

Le clown agita le bateau en papier journal.

- Tu veux ton bateau ? Tu sais, il y a un cirque ici, en bas. Avec des ballons et des manèges. Tu veux un ballon ?

- Est-ce qu'ils flottent ?, demanda l'enfant.

- S'ils flottent ? Oui, répondit gravement Gripsou.

Le môme tendit la main vers le bateau dans celle du clown.

Celui-ci changea d'expression.

- Ils flottent. Et bientôt tu flotteras aussi !,hurla-t-il en dévoilant une triple rangée de crocs jaunâtres acérés comme des lames de dix.

Il attrapa le bras du mioche de sa main libre - il avait lâché les ballons.

Hélas pour lui...

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!, cria le clown démoniaque. Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE-MOI !

L'enfant lui avait déjà planté ses dents de lait dans la main.

- Mon b'teau !, marmonna le petit garçon en refermant les mâchoires sur la pauvre main du clown qui hurlait à s'en péter les cordes vocales.

D'ailleurs son cri ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'un castrat.

Les petites dents dépassaient de la chair, comme autant de perles.

Le clown balança le bateau de papier sur la route, et le garçonnet le relâcha. Il alla ramasser son jouet.

Se retournant, il constata qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace du clown.

Un large sourire ensanglanté s'étalant sur ses lèvres fines, Belphégor s'éloigna, le bateau à la main, tandis que la pluie cessait doucement et que quelques rayons de soleil timides venaient se refléter sur son ciré jaune.


	2. L'Exorciste

**Chapitre 2 - L'Exorciste  
**

* * *

Jusqu'à présent, les membres de la Varia ne s'étaient pas trop inquiétés à propos du comportement de Belphégor. Il avait toujours été un peu...particulier (euphémisme pour dire "dérangé"). Oh, bien sûr, ça les avait un peu surpris quand il avait lancé d'une voix d'outre tombe en plein repas "Vous allez tous mourir" et qu'il avait vomit un geyser de purée de poix à la tronche de Lussuria assit à côté de lui.  
A la réflexion, ça avait été plutôt drôle.  
Quand il s'était mis à descendre les escaliers à quatre pattes - mais à l'envers, c'est à dire sur le dos - ils s'étaient dis que c'était sans doute une nouvelle lubie du prince.  
Quand aux "Baise-moi, BAISE-MOI !!" que l'adolescent assénait à chacun de ses interlocuteurs, depuis quelques temps (même à Gola Mosca), ils avaient pensé à la puberté et aux bouillonnement des hormones. A vrai dire, ils étaient assez soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était humain, finalement.  
Mais là, c'était tout simplement plus possible à ignorer.  
- Voiiii, il est trois heures moins le quart !, rugit Squalo, au bord de la crise de nerf. Que quelqu'un aille l'assommer !  
Des BOUM et des VLAN, suivis de ricanements hystériques résonnaient dans tout le manoir, empêchant la Varia de dormir.  
- Impossible ! Dès qu'on essaye de rentrer dans sa chambre, il fait voler les meubles dans notre direction !, gémit Lussuria en tirant sur sa chemise de nuit rose à froufrou, l'air penaud.  
- Et en plus...IL TOURNE LA TÊTE A 360° !!, s'exclama Levi-a-than, l'air terrifié. Il faut appeler un exorciste !  
Mammon se pointa dans le couloir où ils discutaient en baillant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui fait ce boucan ?  
- C'est Bel, répondit Xanxus, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir moulant.  
- VOI, il a définitivement perdu la boule ! Je vote pour un internement !, rugit Squalo en s'agitant de façon vaguement menaçante dans son pilou à petits requins bleus.  
Mais finalement, ils optèrent pour l'exorciste.  
- Voi, quelle perte de temps !, grommela Superbi en regardant le prêtre mettre son écharpe violette avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du "patient".  
- Au moins, l'exorcisme c'est gratuit, déclara Mammon.  
- Voi, l'HP, c'est pas remboursé par la Sécu ?, grogna l'épéiste.  
Avant que l'arcobaleno puisse réponde, ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé, puis un hurlement provenant de dehors, et un gros PLAF, comme une masse qui s'écrase sur le sol.  
Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la chambre de Bel.  
L'adolescent se tenait près de la fenêtre démolie et affichait un grand sourire, l'air totalement guéri.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda le chef de la Varia d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Il a essayé de me tripoter avec ses doigts puants d'eau bénite, alors je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre.  
Les autres demeurèrent sans réaction.  
Enfin, Lussuria osa poser la question, à brûle-pourpoint :  
- Et....ça va mieux ?  
Bel partit d'un grand éclat de rire.  
- Quoi ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais possédé ? C'était une blague voyons !  
Et il décocha à ses collègues médusés sont plus beau sourire narquois.  
Les assassins se retinrent de lui sauter à la gorge.  
Hm...pas tous.  
- Enfoiré, VOIIIIII !!!  
- Gark !  
- Squ-chan, arrête, tu vas l'étrangler !  
- C'est bien mon intention, VOIIIIII !!  
- Peut-être qu'on pourra revendre ses organes. Ne l'abîme pas surtout.  
- Ouais, bonne idée. Pas question que je gâche ma tune à faire enterrer ce déchet.  
- Oh, voyons, Xan-ch...argh !  
- Comment est-ce que t'as failli m'appeler ?  
Éloignons-nous et laissons la petite famille à ses joyeuses effusions.


	3. The Ring

**Chapitre 3 - The Ring  
**

* * *

- Je m'ennui, marmotta Belphégor, affalé dans le canapé défoncé, incarnant la paresse à l'état pure.  
- Oh la ferme, grogna Xanxus qui admirait ses ongles. C'est toi qui a eut l'idée de louer un chalet à la montagne !  
- Mais comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'on resterait cloîtré à cause d'une tempête de neige ?, protesta l'adolescent en faisant la moue.  
- De l'argent par les fenêtres..., gémit Mammon, agonisant de souffrance morale sur le tapis en peau d'ours devant la télévision qui ne laissait voir que des parasites, quelque soit la chaîne.  
- Je sais !, s'illumina Lussuria en abandonnant son tricot dans un coin. On n'a qu'à regarder une petite cassette, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
Levi se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Kékiya ?  
Bel s'essuya l'épaule sur laquelle le brun dormait depuis une bonne demi heure.  
- Beurk ! Tu m'as bavé dessus !!  
Lussuria les ignora et vînt s'agenouiller devant le meuble supportant le lourd téléviseur antique. Il alluma le magnétoscope. Il glissa à l'intérieur la première VHS qui lui passa sous la main et alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient tous venus s'entasser dans le pauvre canapé dont les ressorts grinçaient sous le poids.  
- Aaaah, vous prenez toute la place ! Le prince étouffe !  
- T'as qu'à jarter si t'es pas content, déchet !  
- Quand je pense à tout l'argent qu'on a dépensé pour ce chalet minable...  
- VOI, la ferme, ça commence...  
Et quelques minutes plus tard...  
- VOIIIII, c'était de la daube ton film !  
Squalo le foudroya du regard et se leva, retournant à ses mots-croisés.  
- C'était quoi le titre du film, que je me rappelle de ne plus le regarder ?, demanda Bel en baillant nonchalamment.  
- J'en sais rien, répondit le punk à lunettes de soleil. Il n'y a pas d'étiquette.  
Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
- J'y vais, s'exclama Bel qui se précipita sur l'appareil.  
Il décrocha, écouta, et grogna.  
- Allez vous faire foutre.  
Il raccrocha vigoureusement, agacé.  
- Qui était-ce ?, interrogea Xanxus. Si c'était mon père, je te filerais une prime pour lui avoir répondu comme ça.  
Bel haussa les épaules.  
- Sûrement une farce. Une fille qui chuchotait "Sept jouuurs".  
- Vous savez quoi les gars ? Ce film était tellement nul qu'on devrait l'envoyer aux petits branleurs de Namidori. Je parie que ça les ferait flipper, proposa Levi-a-than, les yeux brillants.  
- Ok, mais c'est toi qui paye les frais d'envoi, bougonna Mammon en se redressant de sur le tapis.  
Et vous savez quoi ? Tsuna et sa bande sont tous morts de façon mystérieuse, et Xanxus devînt 11ème du nom. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

**PS : Si vous avez d'autres idées, je vous écoute. J'avais pensé à Misery et The Shining. Peut-être les Griffes de la nuit aussi. Mais par pitié, pas de films de tueurs sanguinaires, style Scream ou Souviens-toi l'été dernier. Des tueurs dans un film de tueur en série, c'est un peu redondant.**

**Space Jam, avec Bugs Bunny ? XD  
**


	4. The Shining

**Chapitre 4 - The Shining (adaptation de Stephen King par Stanley Kubrick)  
**

* * *

Ces vacances d'hiver avaient pourtant si bien commencé…

La Varia - c'est-à-dire Mammon - avait dégotté LE bon plan : garder un hôtel pendant la période de fermeture; l'Overlook, un hôtel très luxueux qui a accueillit plus de visiteurs célèbres qu'on ne puisse en voir en toute une vie, situé dans les Rocheuses, aux États-Unis. Le séjour est tous frais payés, et la seule chose qu'ils ont à faire, c'est veiller à la conservation de l'hôtel - nettoyer les gouttières, vérifié que le vent n'a fait s'envoler aucune tuile…ce genre de trucs. De plus, ils percevront un salaire substantiel à la fin du mois, et ça, Mammon ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser passer.

Seulement voilà, ça faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés par une tempête de neige, isolés du reste du monde, dans ce palace.

Et l'ambiance commençait à devenir franchement craignos.

- Mais sssssi ! Je vous jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre 237 !, s'exclama Belphégor. Regardez mon cou bordel !

Il dégagea son col pour exhiber des marques de strangulation violacées.

- T'es tellement débile que t'es bien capable de t'être fait ça tout seul afin de nous faire croire qu'il y a un fantôme dans l'hôtel VOI, grogna Squalo, pas convaincu.

- Dites, les interrompit Levi, vous ne trouvez pas que le boss se conduit de manière bizarre, ces derniers temps ?

Bel se pinça le nez et fit parler l'index de son autre main.

- Le Prince dit la vérité. Cet endroit est maudit. Ce lieux enfante des monstres.

Squalo leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'adressa à son collègue brun.

- Tu veux dire, plus bizarre que cet abruti ?

Il désigna Bel qui marmonnait de façon inintelligible en appelant son index Tony.

- Mais il parle tout seul !, s'écria Levi, désespéré. Et au lieu de taper ses rapports de mission il…enfin regardez ça !

Il sortit une feuille de sa poche.

- Et il n'écrit que ça depuis qu'on est arrivé !

Les membres de la Varia se penchèrent dessus.

- All work and no play makes Xanxus a dull boy. All work and no play makes Xanxus a dull boy…heu, vous croyez qu'il est surmené ?, s'exclama Lussuria avec ses airs de drama queen.

- Bon, ok, il a pété une durite, concéda gravement Superbi.

- Fondu un plomb, ajouta son comparse punk.

- Cramé le disjoncteur, insista Bel avec le sourire.

- Ya plus personne à la maison, conclut Mammon qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir où ils tenaient leur conciliabule en pédalant sur son tricycle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !, paniqua Levi-a-than.

- Attendre, asséna l'arcobaleno sur un ton placide. Si on s'enfuit avant la fin du contrat, adieu la prime.

Soudain, il y eut un lourd silence.

- Hey les gars, vous trouvez pas qu'il y a un lourd silence là ?, chuchote Lussuria.

Je viens de le dire connard.

- Ouais. J'aime pas trop ça, balbutia Levi. Je préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme. On n'entend plus le boss taper contre les murs du hall avec sa balle de tennis.

Les Varia s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets.

Brusquement, une voix rauque se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul bloc.

- Approchez…venez voir Papa…, susurra un Xanxus totalement débraillé, l'air psychopathe au possible et une hache dans les mains.

- Chauve qui peut ! Redrum, Redruuuum !, s'exclama le doigt…heu Bel qui faisait parler son index.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent à courir. Mammon les dépassa en pédalant comme un malade.

- REVENEEEEEEZ !, hurla le boss en leurs courant après


	5. Les Oiseaux

**Chapitre 5 - Les oiseaux (d'Alfred Hitchcock)**

**

* * *

**- Oh mon dieu ! Ohmon dieu!, s'écriait Lussuria, hystérique.

Squalo lui donna un coup de planche dans la tronche. Planche qu'il cloua ensuite précipitamment contre le vasistas, unique ouverture de la cave à l'exception de la porte close à double tour.

Des coups sourds résonnaient contre la dite porte.

- M-mais...ils ont MANGE Levi !, hurla le travesti.

- Il a été becqueté comme du pain dur, précisa Belphégor, assis sur une caisse.

- J'ai la dalle, gronda Xanxus en farfouillant dans les étagères métalliques et les conserves de légumes à la recherche de quelque chose de saignant à grignoter.

- Au moins, ça fait des frais en moins, philosopha Mammon à propos de la mort de son collègue.

Dehors, les battements d'ailes et les croassements des oiseaux tueurs étaient assourdissants. Ils étaient obligés de parler fort pour se faire entendre.

Ce qui ne posait pas de problème à Squalo.

- VOOOOOOI, vos gueules !, fit-il en se retournant. On est dans le pétrin ! Ils sont des milliers, et on n'est pas équipé pour se battre contre eux.

Son visage était couvert d'égratignures; il arborait un rictus amer.

- C'est vrai que donner des coups d'épée à une bande de piafs, ça ne sert pas à grand chose, se moqua le prince en nettoyant ses couteaux.

- Oui, tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir avec tes deux yeux indemnes, ajouta sentencieusement Mammon qui pensait déjà à la revente d'organes au cas où le squale décédait.

- Manchot et borgne...remarque, tu aurais fait une bonne attraction pour Halloween, ushishishi...

- On aurait pu te vendre à un cirque.

- Ou te trouver un petit rôle dans Pirates des Caraïbes 4, ushishishish...

- JE VEUX UN AUTOGRAPHE DE JOHNNY DEPP !!!!!, intervînt Lussuria qui n'avait pas écouté le début de la conversation, trop occupé à se lamenter avec des airs de drama queen.

Mais penser à Johnny Depp était le genre de truc qui le déstressait immédiatement.

- Excellente idée, approuva l'arcobaleno. On pourrait le revendre sur e-bay...

- VOIIIIIIII, je vais tous vous buter !, gueula Superbi, rouge pivoine.

- Et bouffer vos restes, susurra Bel.

- Toi aussi, je vais t'éclater !, s'exclama l'épéiste en pointant sa lame sur la gorge de l'adolescent.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua gravement le blondinet.

- Et pourquoi ça, hein ?, grogna Squalo avec colère.

- Parce que...je suis un prince !, asséna le garçon avec un large sourire goguenard.

- HEY ! Oh, nom de dieu ! J'ai trouvé du RHUM !, s'écria soudainement Xanxus.

Squalo décida d'attendre pour exécuter ses partenaires; c'est ainsi que la Varia se consola de la perte de Levi-a-than et attendit que les oiseaux se lassent d'attaquer le manoir.

...

Fantôme de Levi (désespéré, assiste à la scène) : OUIIIIIN ! Boss, ne m'oubliez paaaas !

* * *

**J'avais promis les griffes de la nuit, Alien ou Dracula...et j'ai écrit sur Les Oiseaux XD l'art de la contradiction, vous savez...**


	6. Alien, le huitième passager

**Chapitre 6 - Alien, le huitième passager  
**

**

* * *

**

A des années lumières de la Terre, dans un vaisseau spacial appelé le Cosa Nostra, les membres de la Varia - excepté Xanxus qui était en train de régler le pilote automatique dans la cabine de pilotage - festoyaient après avoir visité une planète inconnue.

Ils avaient eu pour mission d'abattre un parain de la pègre intergalactique, un dénommé Jabba le Hut ("On va en faire de la pizza !" avait cru bon de préciser Levi); cependant, après avoir rempli leur contrat, ils avaient capté un signal de détresse, et comme Mammon avait suggéré de s'arrêter pour siphonner leur carburant, ils avaient fait une halte sur une planète étrange. Le vaisseaux qui émettait le signal était désert, ou presque. Il restait le cadavre extraterrestres du pilote, dont la cage thoracique semblait avoir été défoncée. Et au fond du vaisseau, il y avait une salle d'une chaleur étouffante où reposait...des centaines d'oeufs, de la taille de ballons de rugby.

- Et soudain, une bestiole arachnéenne a jaillit d'un des oeuf sur lequel je m'étais penché, et s'est accroché à mon visage !, raconta Levi entre deux bouchées de bouillie nutritive sans goût.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Et moi je suis Matt Damon, rétorqua Squalo.

- Aaaaah, Matt Damon..., se pâma Lussuria.

- Oui, mais Matt Damon dans quel film ? Les infiltrés ? Les frères Grimm ? La mémoire dans la peau ?, interrogea Belphégor.

- Personnellement, je préfère Heath Ledger, coupa le punk. Dommage qu'il soit mort.

- Aaaaah, le Joker..., se pâma Bel, tel l'adolescent aux hormones bouillonnantes qu'il est sensé être.

Soudain, Levi tomba la tête la première dans son bol de porridge. Plouf.

Il y eut un silence, puis Mammon osa le rompre en disant :

- Heu...si on ne le sauve pas, il va finir par se noyer dedans. Ce serait gênant pour notre réputation.

Squalo donna un grand coup dans le ventre de Levi-a -than, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire tomber en arrière et s'écrouler par terre.

Les membres de la Varia s'approchèrent, intrigués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il veut que Squalo lui fasse du bouche à bouche ?, susurra Bel.

- C'est toi qui t'y colles, asséna l'épéiste en désignant le binoclard.

Lussuria allait protester quand...le torse de Levi explosa.

- !!!!, hurlèrent en choeur les trois tueurs expérimentés en voyant une chose extraterrestres horribles sauter de la poitrine éclatée de leur ex compagnon d'arme.

- Chopez-la ! On va la revendre à un labo et se faire plein d'argent !, hurla Mammon de sa voix flûtée.

- Putain !, gueula Xanxus en pénétrant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Il jeta un regard interloqué aux trois zigotos, debouts sur la table, qui scrutaient les recoins de la salle à manger. Bel tenait Mammon au dessus de sa tête, Lussuria était agrippé au bras de Squalo qui avait dégainé son épée. Le cadavre de Levi gisait toujours par terre, allongé sur le dos.

- Z'avez vu une souris, ou quoi, bande de gonzesses ?, gronda le boss. Et QUI a buté l'autre déchet, là ? Je sais qu'il était emmerdant, mais de là à...

La bêbête se faufila à toute vitesse entre ses pieds et fila dans le couloir. Il se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses flingues déjà en main, et tira tous azimuts. Hélas, la créature réussit à s'échapper.

- Bravo monsieur le dératiseur, marmonna Superbi en désincrustant Lussuria de la partie gauche de son corps.

Le brun le fusilla des yeux et ordonna :

- Descendez de là. On va retrouver cette saloperie et on va la bouffer après l'avoir fait griller au barbecue !

- Miam, fit Belphégor en se léchant les lèvres.

Ils partirent donc à la recherche de la bestiole, séparés en deux équipes.

- VOI, pourquoi je me retrouve avec toi, déjà ?, marmotta Squalo.

- Parce que Lussuria a les mains baladeuses et que Xanxus t'en veut de l'avoir vanner, répondit le prince avec un petit "ushishishi".

- Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger !, s'exclama Mammon dans les bras du prince.

Les trois comparses se figèrent. Quelque chose de lourd et de volumineux chuta depuis le plafond, qui était pour l'essentiel constitué uniquement de passerelle métallique grillagées, de fils électriques et de conduite d'aération et autres tuyauteries.

Le couloir était sombre et ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer parfaitement la silhouette.

Belphégor pointa le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche vers la chose. Celle-ci se déplia en se retournant.

Il s'agissait d'une créature de deux mètres de haut. Elle avait un corps osseux, anguleux, et noir. Son crâne était étrange, incroyablement allongé horizontalement. Elle ne possédait pas d'yeux, mais avait une longue queue qui dardait l'air derrière elle, ressemblant vaguement à un couteau pour éventrer. Ses mains difformes étaient dotées de griffes impressionnantes...et sa gueule...

- Oh...la vache, chuchota Bel sans aucune trace d'humour.

La créature avait une gueule démesurée, suintante de bave visqueuse, avec triple rangées de dents. Et sa langue était elle-même munit d'une mini-gueule.

La bête approcha d'un pas, menaçante, quand tout à coup...

- !!!!!

Le bishonen aux longs cheveux, le blond et le bébé eurent à peine le temps de se plaquer au mur, que Lussuria, surgit de nulle part, se jeta sur la bête et lui fit un tendre câlin.

- Qu'il est mignoooooon !, kyatait le punk en serrant la créature contre lui malgré son aspect rugueux et agressif. On peut le garder, boss, hein, s'il te plaîîîîît ???

Xanxus apparut à l'intersection du couloir; il avança tranquillement et examina l'alien d'un oeil critique. Celle-ci battait furieusement de la queue et se débattait légèrement sous l'étau d'acier des bras du binoclard.

- OK, finit par céder le boss de la Varia dans un soupir. Mais c'est toi qui lui donnera à manger, et je veux pas qu'il fasse pipi partout, c'est clair ?

Lussuria, rayonnant, lui lança un regard de pure adoration.

- Oui, boss chériiii !

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je le jette dehors. Et toi avec. Sans bouteille d'oxygène.

Ainsi, l'alien devînt l'animal de compagnie de Lussuria. Pauvre alien.


	7. 28 jours plus tard

**Chapitre 7 - 28 jours plus tard**

**(un petit peu moins marrant que les précédents. Il faut que je me remette dans le bain)  
**

* * *

Lorsque Squalo ouvrit les yeux, il était seul.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et se sentait bizarre. Il essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais n'y parvînt pas; ses muscles lui semblaient mous et faibles.

« Putain de boss de merde », voulu-t-il grogner. Mais c'est un son rauque qui sortit de sa bouche, comme s'il n'était plus habitué à parler.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de deux choses.

Il était dans un hôpital. La chambre avait des murs blancs et puait de cette odeur caractéristique de désinfectant et de médicament. Il avait d'ailleurs une perfusion dans le bras. Le lit avait des draps rêches.

Et il n'y avait personne. Pas un bruit. Pourtant, par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le soleil briller.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de Xanxus qui lui envoyait une flamme de la colère en pleine face. Il se toucha le visage et ne constata aucune brûlure. Par contre, il portait une barbe de quelques jours. Ce qui lui indiqua qu'il devait être dans le coma. Mais depuis quand ?

Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui et trouva le bouton des infirmières sur lequel il appuya.

Il entendit la sonnerie à leur bureau…mais personne ne vînt.

- Bordel, marmonna-t-il, la voix grinçante, en tirant sur sa perfu.

Il la retira, puis il commença à bouger pour se ré-habituer au mouvement. Il gueula après les infirmières, mais nul n'apparut. Après ses petits exercices, il pu enfin se redresser, et tenta de se lever. Il se retenait contre les murs, les jambes flageolantes. En plus, il mourait de faim. Il sortit la chambre.

Personne.

Après avoir récupéré des vêtements, il quitta l'hôpital désert.

Pour trouver la rue déserte, elle aussi.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici !, rugit-il, ayant retrouvé son énergie - il avait dévalisé la cafétéria de l'hosto.

Par terre, il trouva un journal vieux d'une semaine. Sur la première page, l'article annonçait une épidémie majeure dans tout le pays; une sorte de variante de la rage, pour laquelle il n'existait encore aucun vaccin.

Squalo froissa le journal et le jeta au loin en grognant un petit « Conneries ». Il se dirigea vers une église, espérant y trouver un vestige d'humanité. Hélas, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il trouva. Ou peut-être que si.

Il entra, ouvrant les lourdes portes dans un grincement qui retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Il y avait des gens allongés en tas sur les bancs…qui relevèrent tous la tête en l'entendant.

Ils avaient les yeux rouges et l'air affamé.

- VOOOOOOOI !

Le squale s'enfuit en courrant, poursuivi par une horde de zombies morts(-vivants, ha ha) de faim, en se fustigeant de ne pas avoir pris son épée.

Soudain, l'un d'eux lui attrapa le bras et ouvrit grand les mâchoires, prêt à le mordre et à le contaminer, lui aussi.

C'est alors qu'une volée de couteaux le transpercèrent à la tête. Le zombie s'écroula par terre.

- Ushishishi, tu m'en dois une.

Ce rire. Superbi n'aurait jamais cru être un jour soulagé de l'entendre.

- VOOOOI, Belphégor !

En effet, l'adolescent venait de surgir d'un magasin, avec Mammon sur l'épaule. Levi les suivait de près, ses parapluies sortis.

- Suis-nous, s'exclama simplement le paratonnerre ambulant.

Ils échappèrent aux zombies. Ils passèrent au dessus des grilles et pénétrèrent dans le manoir de la Varia. Pendant ce temps, Mammon faisait un rapport complet de la situation à l'épéiste.

- Il y a 28 jours, Tsunayoshi Sawada et sa bande on essayé de libérer de pauvres animaux enfermés dans des laboratoires pour des expériences bactériologiques - dont Verde était le propriétaire. Les animaux étaient porteurs d'un virus mutant de la rage. Sawada et ses gardiens ont été mordus et…ont répandu l'épidémie. Il y a à présent très peu de survivants, car les contaminés se transforment en zombies assoiffés de sang. Peu importe combien de fois on leurs tire dessus, ils finissent toujours par se relever; ils ignorent la peur et la douleur. La seule chose qui semble les arrêter est lorsque l'on vise la tête…

Soudain, Levi se mit à trembler.

Bel se retourna, s'écartant vivement du brun.

- Il a été mordu !, hurla le prince en désignant la manche déchiré de Levi-a-than.

- Non, attendez, ne me tuez pas, ne me tuez pas !, supplia le gardien de la foudre en tombant à genoux. C'est un chien qui m'a mordu, pas un zomb…

BAM

Les jambes de Levi tombèrent par terre. C'est tout ce qu'il restait de lui.

Gola Mosca baissa son bras armé d'un lance missile.

- Amen, chuchota le petit blond.

Squalo partit à la recherche de Xanxus, qu'il trouva dans sa chambre…entouré de belles nanas aguicheuses à demi nues.

- VOOOOOOI, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, s'écria le squale, furieux de voir qu'on prend du bon temps sans lui.

- Je préserve l'espèce humaine, déchet, rétorqua le boss de la Varia.

Une belle blonde plantureuse se pencha vers lui et il enfonça avec délice son nez dans ses atours pour le moins volumineux.

Les autres filles se frottaient indécemment contre lui. L'une d'elle susurra :

- Oh oui Xanxus-sama, moi aussi, je veux porter vos enfaaaaants !

Squalo s'enfuit, tétanisé d'horreur face à ce spectacle écoeurant. Des enfants de Xanxus…rien que d'imaginer le monde peuplé de petits monstres fous furieux, ça lui donnait envie de rejoindre le rang des zombies.

- Hey, Squalo !, l'interpella Bel. Tu veux voir un truc chouette ?

Squalo croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Et au fait, où est Lussuria ?

- Ushishishi, se marra le prince. Justement, si tu me suis, tu le sauras.

Ils allèrent à la cave, et Squalo écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- C'est Lussuria, ça ?, demanda-t-il, incertain.

Il y avait un zombie qui grondait en tendant les bras vers eux, féroce. Il avait la tête de Lussuria, mais il ne portait pas ses lunettes; ses yeux étaient rouge sang et avaient de longs cils de travelo. Il avait la bouche maculée de sang.

- Ouais, répliqua Belphégor en aspirant le contenu d'une brique de jus de fruit percé d'une paille.

- Ah, répondit Squalo.

- On s'en sert comme passe-temps et punching ball, ajouta Mammon.

- Cool, fit Superbi.

Et ainsi, la vie continua comme avant…sauf que Lussuria mangeait plus de viande crue.


End file.
